The embodiment relates to a light emitting device and a light unit having the same.
Recently, since a liquid crystal display (LCD) extensively used as a flat panel display is a non-emissive device, a backlight assembly is attached to the rear surface of a liquid crystal display panel to serve as a light source so that an image can be displayed. Accordingly, the whole characteristics of the LCD may vary according to the structures of the backlight assembly.
The backlight assembly is classified into an edge-type backlight assembly, which requires a light guide plate to change a linear light into a surface light because a lamp is mounted at the side of a display surface, and a direct-type backlight assembly, which does not require the light guide plate because the lamp is mounted under the display surface, according to the positions of the light source with respect to the display surface.